When one love dies another one shale bloom
by loveisminegod
Summary: This is what i think would have happen if Dipper never ran into that wired bold guy and got hope that he can fix what he had done. I encourage Fan Art So if I inspired you after reading this all you people who can draw i ask you to PM a link to were that drawing is I want to see it.


"Hey Mabel have you ever wished you could go back in time and fix one accident so you do not ruin your chance with the one you love?" The heartbroken 12 year old asked "Nope because today is the best day ever because i got my pig" Mabel cheerfully said not even paying attention to her heartbroken twin brother. "Of course you wouldn't because today is your best day ever!" Dipper yelling at Mabel this scared her as she hides waddles behind her trying to protect him. Dipper laid back down, Mabel finally paying attention to her heartbroken brother, placing waddles down "Dipper I'm sorry" "No your not" Dipper snapped at Mabel. Now know that there's nothing she could say to make him happy she left "come on waddles" she said to her beloved pig. Off they went "Waddles i should of payed more attention to my brother and watched what i said" As she hugs him looking for some kind comfort.

Dipper looks up in to the sky. "Good_ job you asshole you made your sister cry" **"Shut up she deserve it for not paying attention to whats going on around her"** "That's enough Dipper you know you had no right to tack your pain and anger out on her" **"Well if she was my sister she should of been one"** "What did she do to you that would make you attack her like that you know how she is and you know she loves you" "Shut up both of you!" Dipper yelling at him self._

Well well if it isn't Mabel Pine playing with a pig, I see you've found your real twin" Mabel smack Pacifica across the face "Shut up Pacifica!" Mable clearly did not want to put up with her today. She picked up Waddles and left. "What the hell is her problem" She asked her two henchgirls "Maybe today she's having a bad day" They try to answer "Well good for her" Pacifica snapped "Lets go play one of these stupid games" Pacifica trying to calm down. "Lets play this game" Said one of Pacific's henchgirls as they walk over to the ball rolling game "Dipper? What are you doing?" Pacifica startled to see Dipper. Dipper sits up "What do you want?" he growl "I want to play this game so get off." She's getting annoyed "Shut the hell up and go away" Dipper replayed "I said" Dipper stud up and grabbed Pacifica by the collier of her shirt "I said go away!" Dipper yelled in her face "All right all right I'll leave." Dipper dropped Pacifica. She stud up brushing off the dirt "I don't know what your problem is today, but you have no right to tack it out on me I did nothing wrong" she said kind of scared of dipper now. Dipper let out a sigh "Your right" "what "Your right i have no right to tack my broken heart and anger out on any one not you not Mable" Dipper getting off the game "hey Pacifica can i ask you to do something for me" "Depends on what it is" "Will you hit me?" "What?" Dipper put his hands behind his back "You get this one chance tack it or leave it" "I'll tack it" Pacific full on decks Dipper and leaves with a roar of laughter, but it didn't last long for Pacifica _"Is Dipper okay"_

Dipper laid there _"Ow she can throw a good punch" _Dipper sits up and hugs one knee _"I deserved that" _With a smile he gets back off brushes him self off and runs off to go look for his sister. "Now where are you Mabel" As he runs through the knocking over people and other people's stuff "Ah there you are " he said running over Manly Dan "Mabel hey Mabel!" He said before running over her over. Mabel come eye to eye with Dipper she's about to cry "I'm sorry Dipper" she blubber grabbing her brother in a big hug. Dipper hug her until she stopped crying "Mabel I sorry I had no right to attack you like i did." "I'm sorry i did not pay attention you when you where suffering a heartbreak" "Well Mabel you can punch me once" "What" Dipper stood up put both his hand behind his back "Come on Mabel I deserve i" In one quick movement Mabel stood up and decked him in the face. "Good one"he said getting up "I wonder why today is the day that i lost Wendy" " Maybe your fated to have the worst day ever and today I'm fated to have the best day"Mabel said trying not to make it sound like she's bragging "Fate huh well if it is fate is there a way to prove it" dipper thinking out loud to him self "Dipper you can't prove fate it not like you can see fate" Mabel trying to sound smart "I got it" Dipper said running off "Hey wait up dipper you can't prove fate."

"Dipper wait up" as Mabel trying to catch up to her brother. He stops if front of the ball toss where he lost Wendy, Mabel finally caught up with Dipper " What do you mean you can prove it" She said trying to catch her breath "This is where i lost Wendy, Mabel how many tickets do you have left?"He asked quickly "Two " she said pulling them out of her pocket. Dipper quickly grabbed one of the two and handed it to the person who was running the ball toss "You only get one chance" the man said "I know" Dipper throw the ball in the opposite direction with all his might bouncing off some objects hitting the bullseye of the dunk tank where Stan was in and knocking him in and the crowd cheered the ball bounced back and knocking over the three bulling pins and winning one of those mixed species panuck "Wow Dipper that was amazing, but how does this prove anything?" "I threw a ball that could not hit and win thin panuck and it won because i don't have Wendy and when i did have Wendy i throw a ball that could of won but i didn't and i lost Wendy, so I'm not meant to be with Wendy" his hug tightens around the panuck as his head dips into the panuck in deprecation "Dipper?" "*sigh* I'm alright i just woke up from my fantasy" Dipper looks over to see Pacifica getting her head pecked on by a chicken, Mabel was laughing and snuggling her pig. Dipper walk over to Pacifica and grabbed the chicken by the neck pulling it away from Pacifica "What do you want" Pacifica getting angry because dipper helped presented his panuck to Pacifica "What is that?" She said poking the stuffed animal "It's a panuck I'll trade you this for your chicken" Pacifica grabbed the panuck and putting it in a deep hug. dipper felt his heart beat faster to see how cute she is " Why do you want that chicken any ways?" Dipper walks away "Thanks for the chicken"

Dipper walks in the forest carrying the chicken by the neck and leading a goat to a mysteries tree Dipper threw the chicken in "What is you wish?" dipper then threw the goat in to the trees mouth "what is your wish" the tree repeated "I know how this goes i can't ask you to tell me anything about fates design but my question is can you give me a hint so i can get back on the right track?" "Yes i can. When one love dies another shale bloom where you don't see it" The tree answered "*sigh of disappointment*Thank you i know that's all I'm getting to work with" The tree return back to it's normal state "When one love dies another shale bloom where I don't see it?"


End file.
